Plasma processing of a workplace in the fabrication of integrated circuits, plasma displays, solar panels or the like requires uniform treatment of the workpiece across its surface. For example, in plasma processing of semiconductor wafers, feature sizes are on the order of nanometers, and uniformity and control of plasma ion distribution density across the workpiece surface is critical. Uniformity of distribution of etch rate or deposition rate across the surface of workpiece is required, as workpiece size (e.g., semiconductor wafer diameter) is increasing, and feature sizes are decreasing. Non-uniformity in plasma processing can arise from non-uniformities or asymmetries in the reactor chamber electrical characteristics, non-uniformity in the distribution of process gases and flow rates, or non-uniformity in the application of RF power, for example. It is necessary to correct or compensate for such non-uniformities .